Soul Eater Truth or Dare
by xNewWaveBossanova
Summary: I know a lot of people doing this, and it is really fun. So I tried to make a truth or dare fanfic too. The hosts will be me and my friend Mangool  Mango . I hope you like it. REVIEW YOUR DARES NOW AND GET FREE BANANAS!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hallo and welcome to the funeral of the soul eater cast.

Soul: O_o Wtf again

Maka: Damn I never had to accept the sign in paper that I found in my book

Kid: Please let it be symmetrical…

Me: The stripes…

Kid: NONOOOOO not the stripeees, I'm garbage, asymmetrical garbage *has emo breakdown*

Liz: Jeez he has a symmetry breakdown again, Please Kid your no garbage.

Patty: No Kiddo-kun you the most symmetrical guy in this room.

Kid: Really? W-what about the stripes?

Patty: No, I was just joking, HAAAHAHAHA

Liz: Damn Patty, was that really necessary? Kid please stop being an idiot

Kid: The stripeeeees…

Liz: Patty… Use your special method, you know your bad guy voice

Patty: M'kay, GET YOUR LAZY ASS MOVING YOU MORRON

Kid: PATTYYYY, you idiot!

Me: Can I continue? Okay where was I. uhhum the rules

yaoi and yuri is allowed

Soul Eater cast: NOOOOOO

Tortures I mean Dares have to be Mean/Violent/or Evil

Please review maybe your dares will come true, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

OC are allowed, but explain something about them first

Me: that's it for now, so let's begin!

Black*Star: I'm a god I'll do your stupid dares and become mightier than everyone! HIAHAHA

Me: *pulls out bazooka* Oow where did I get that one? No problem, Black*Star if you say one more thing from now one I'll hit you with the bazooka

Mango: Hi guys

Soul: Who's that? Another evil and violent person that wants to kill us?

Me: She pretty nice but if you say one more thing about her you will die *points at the bazooka*

Mango: Yay Dare time!

**I dare Kid to give me his skateboard**

**I dare Noah to burn the book of Eibon**

**I dare Maka to make out with Kid in front of Soul**

**I dare Soul to put on a pink bunny suit and run across the street screaming: I'm a little pink bunny and I love to play with my barbies! When I grow up, I want to be a princess living in a large pink castle in a forest with unicorns**

**I dare Asura to be real naked**

**I dare Marie and Medusa to have a box competition about being Stein's girlfriend**

That was it for now but the next ones will be more evil and violent and that other thingy Loon-chan just said

Me: Stop calling me Loon-chan, It Miss Loon-chan for you *pulls out toilet paper * oops wrong one *pulls out Bazooka*

Mango: Sorry…

Me: But back to the dares, Kid give beelzebub to Mango

Kid: atleast she's symmetrical *gives Beelzebub to Mango*

Mango: I LUV YOU!

Kid: Me!

Mango: No beelzebub…

Me: okay… that's weird even for you Mango. But stop hugging Beelzebub or die *takes mifune's katanas*

Mango: Jeez what's wrong with you

Me: I've work to do, Maka kiss kid and make it out with him

Maka: I'm leaving, I'm going to read a book…

Me: Go and make it out with Kid and I'll give you a Banana?

Maka: Two and you have a deal

Mango: Why do I always get the punishments?

Me: Cause I like to punish you

Mango: Unfair, you're so mean to me

Maka: *Makes out with kid*

Kid: Maka hug me symmetrical please

Maka: *blushes* Okay

Me: Ow this is going to be on youtube in some seconds

Tsubaki: They are cute together

Soul: WHY MAKA WHY, MAKAAAA

Me: You sounded like Spirit some seconds ago, weird

Soul: So uncool *looks really jealous at Kid*

Me: Soul your turn *takes Bunny costume*

Mango: *turns on dramatic music*

Everyone except Mango: *Sweat drop*

Me: *Shoots Mango with sniper rifle*

Maka: Omfg

Me: Soul go and dress up like a bunny or you're gonna end up like Mango!

Soul: This is sooo uncool

Me: do it or…

Soul: ok *dresses up like a pink bunny*

Me: Say your sentence!

Soul: *Runs across the street and yells* I'm a little pink bunny and I love to play with my barbies!

Me: What about the rest?

Soul *gets on the street again* When I grow up, I want to be a princess living in a large pink castle in a forest with unicorns!

Me: okay, Noah burn the book!

Noah: Everything but not the book!

Maka: Noooooo not the book *prays to book altar*

Me: Noah you can have Kid, But burn the god damn book

Justin: Don't use such filthy words little girl

Noah: okay I'll do it! Yay Kid *hugs Kid Fangirl scream*

Me: Shut up priest!

Noah: *Burns the book hugs kid again and faints*

Me: Asura get real real naked

Asura: Like the revival episode

Me: We want more, We want more!

Asura: Fine *get real real naked*

Mango: I'm back! Eeeuw gross!

Me: Hi Mango, and indeed gross I wanna puke!

Asura Fangirls: *Screams and faints*

Me: Whooho where did they come from

Mango: idk

Me: next are Marie and Medusa

Stein: Let Marie win… Please let Marie win

Me: ALL MONEY ON MEDUSA

Mango: Yes, poor Marie

Me: I know, I'm sorry for her but I don't think she'll win this

Marie: How can you guys all think so (goes into emo corner) If I had a husband everything was different now.

Me: Poor Marie, Damn you, you Witch Bitch

Medusa: I don't warn again, I'll punish you if you say that again

Me: Ow really? *Pulls out bazooka, again?*

Medusa: …

Me: Still I think Marie is going to lose, but let's start

Battle starts:

Marie: You're going to die you snake whore

Medusa: Die you manless dumb ass *Hit's Marie in face

Marie: You Witch Bitch *double hits Medusa's face*

Me: My text! Unfair!

Marie and Medusa: DIE *double knock out*

Mango: and the winner is… Wait who's the winner?

Me: Damn I lost my money…

Stein: pfew, nobody won…

Mango: because no one won,I want to be Stein's girlfriend

Me, Marie and Medusa: What!

Mango: What? I want to be his girlfriend too?

Me: But you liked Kid

Mango: Not anymore, I now Luv Stein DISSECT ME HONEY

Me: Get away from the boy you betraying BFF.

Mango: Loon-chan…

Me: Miss Loon-chan *sight*

Mango: Okay again, Miss Loon-chan you can't be Stein's girlfriend because: Your name have to begin with a M and your name begins with a L

Your hair is Brown, and it have to be Blonde

And you must be weird

Stein: Yes she's right, all my crushes have blonde hair and their names begin with and M. But it doesn't mean I like you, Mango.

Mango: Damn

Marie and Medusa: We are not that weird

Me: HAHAAHHA Marie ok, but you Medusa you're really weird

Medusa: Vector…

Me: BAZOOKA

Mango: stop the fight! It's so childish

Me: Sorry

New dares! I dare…

**Tsubaki get naked in a closet with Black*Star, And do things not T rated**

**Justin and Giriko to have a yaoi scene**

**Patty to go on safari**

**Liz to be a pyromaniac and burn down all make-up factories **

**Marie to marry the toilet**

**Crona to bully Ragnarok**

**Ragnarok to be cute and chibi**

**Maka to Maka-chop her Spirit for being a nice dad**

**Spirit to bake Maka a 'happy valentines' cake**

**Black*star and Kid to switch characters for 2 chapters**

Me: *pulls Black*Star and Tsubaki in the closet* *turns on camera

Angela: Mifune I wanna look

Mifune: Angela noooo

Me: Gross, really gross *covers Mango and Angela's eyes*

Angela: hits Soul with a stick in 'The place that hurts' by boys

Soul: Why you brat… *faints*

Me: We hate you, Patty go on safari

Patty: Giraffe giraffe, yay I'm gonna break his neck! Hehehehehe

Me: Justin, Giriko yaoi scene now!

Justin and Giriko: Ok * Yaoi scene not T rated*

Liz: Now I know what yaoi is, gross

Me: Liz do your dare

Liz: Nooooo not the make-up *curls in emo ball and cries*

Mango: Nooooo the make-up *suffocates*

Me: I have enough for us two so stop being an idiot

Liz: *Burns all make-up factories in the world* *cries in Mr. corner

Me: Marie marry the toilet

Marie: Yes, the toilet will make the perfect husband. he can't cheat! *marries the toilet*

Me: are you sure about that

Marie: You pervert! You cheated on me again!

Toilet: *sweat drop*

Marie: *Blows up toilet*

Me: Crona bully Ragnarok

Crona: I don't know how to deal with that

Me: just Falcon-punch him

Crona: O-okay FALCON PAWWWNCH

Ragnarok: That hurts you idiot *bullies Crona*

Me: Ragnarok be cuteeee and chibi

Ragnarok: I don't know how to deal with that

Me: HEY, you stole Crona's sentence

Ragnarok: *Goes in Chibi form really cute*

Me: AWWW *takes pictures*

Mango: Yay chibi Raggy

Maka: He's soooo sweet

Marie: Aww I want to give him a hug!

Me: Maka, Maka-chop your dad right now

Maka: Yes! Best dare ever! MAKA-CHOP!

Spirit: WHY MAKAAAAA!

Me: Spirit go and make a cake for your darling daughter

Spirit: Yes Maka now you're going to love me! *bakes a 'happy valentine' cake

Maka: You pervert I'm your daughter not your girlfriend and it isn't even valentine? MAKA-CHOP

Spirit: MAKAAAAAA NEVER DO THIS TO PAPA AGAIN PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE

Maka: NEVER!

Me: Black*Star get out of the closet!

Black*Star: OW YEAH I FELT REALLY LIKE A GOD IN THAT CLOSET

Me: Did Tsubaki prayed to your 'you know what I mean'

Everyone except me: O_o

Me: Black*Star and Kid Switch Characters

Kid: I'M THE GREAT DEATH THE KID AND I'M GOING TO BE A GRIM REAPER. NYAHAHAHA

Black*Star: NONOOOO my hair is asymmetrical, how am I supposed to be a god! I'm asymmetrical garbage!

Me: This is the end of the chapter, I hope you liked it please don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: We are back by 'How to kill the SE cast' Today is my last day of vacation, how sad, but Mango had to go to school today. That means I've to do this chapter alone, but she gave me some dares, and of course we have also the dares of our reviewers. Let us begin!

Maka: What already a new chapter!

Me: We have some guests today, first we have evemiliana and her OCs Damien and Santana

Evemiliana: Hi guys, I LUV YOU GIRIKO MARRY SIGN MY CHAINSAW, Soul because I hate you, go AND DIE!

Me: Yay! Another Soul hater! Btw let my OC join two, and my name is Alice

Giriko: I like Justin… but this girl is soooo

Me: Go bi-sexual

Giriko: can I have the death scythe and the girl then?

Me: Yes

Evemiliana: Get away from my idol you damn priest! ESME-CHOP

Justin: X_x

Runa: Hi Alice it's been a long time since you've updated my story.

Me: hehe sorry, this is my OC Runa. Btw do you still like Stein

Runa: Wait who told you that!

Me: I'm the author you idiot…

Runa: yeah you've a point there

Me: you'll get competition with Mango, Me, Marie and Medusa

Runa: to much Ms I get confused

Me: Go and read a book!

Runa: I LUV BOOKS!

Maka: ME TOO~ *Both pray to book altar*

Damien: Please marry me Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: *blushes* Uhhhh

Damien: oow who's that *points at the girls in Spirit's cabaret club* Sexy… *Runs toward girls does things not even MA rated*

Santana: Damn you Damien,*turns around sees Kid* KID! *fangirl scream, Faints*

Kid: at least she's symmetrical

Santana: He called me symmetrical!

Me: …

Maka: …

Me: Now for the dares! They are Evemiliana's

**I'm a Giriko fan and I love chainsaws, so, I dare Giriko to let me use him to give Soul an Esme-chop! (note, an Esme-chop is when I hit them on the head with a chainsaw).**

Tsubaki: go make out with Damien in a closet, and Black Star has to watch everything from the video camera in the closet and not do anything.

I dare myself to eat tons of cookies and go even more insane then I usually am.

Soul: GO DIE IN A PIT OF SHARKS!

Chrona: I get to poke you constantly.

Patty: JOIN ME AND TOGETHER WE SHALL CAPTURE ALL THE GIRAFFES IN THIS WORLD!

Kid: Go on a date with Santana.

Asura: We shall go in a battle of insanity! My formal title IS Esme the reincarnation of insanity.

Justin: GIVE ME YOUR IPOD!

**Dat's all for now**

Me: ow yeah! Soul-you-have-to-die dares

Soul: Damn you Girl

Me: Let's chop his head off, or cut him in 'the place that hurts' by boys

Evemiliana: Let's do both

Me: Ow yeah, Giriko transform!

Evemiliana: MWHAHAHA you gonna die Soul *cuts head off*

Me: More, More, MORE

Evemiliana: *cuts into the you know what I mean place* *Blood all over the room*

Me: I don't think Runa is going to like this…

Runa: ALICE! What did you do to my house!

Me: nothing… can someone please help me!

Arachne: Hi Runa

Runa: NOOOO NOT HER…

Arachne: Hug your big sis Runa!

Runa: RUN EVERYONE RIGHT NOW BEFORE WE ALL DIE! *faints*

Medusa: Runa you know that you've to hug her cause I dare you to

Me: Runa do it, it's a dare

Runa: Is that allowed?

Me: Yes if I like the dare

Runa: Mommy… *hugs Arachne*

Me: back to the dares from evemiliana, Damien and Tsubaki go into the closet, BS watch the camera. Evemiliana help me chaining black*star to the chair

Evemiliana: *chains BS*

Black*Star: NOOO THIS IS NOT GOD ALIKE! *Cries*

In the closet: *doing things not even MA rated*

Me: Next the cookie dare, evemiliana eat tons of cookies and go more insane than usual!

Evemilana: yay *Eats cookies* *Gets more insane*

Me: Remember kids don't suffer from insanity, enjoy every minute of it! (note, I don't own that sentence)

Evemiliana: COOKIE INSANITY! MWAHAHAHA

Me: I prefer banana insanity, but cookies are also great. SOUL GO DIE AGAIN!

Soul: not cool *jumps in a pit with sharks*

Me: MWHAHA Soul died again, now Kid date Santana

Kid: I date a symmetrical! *Yells loud*

Santana: I date Kid! *dates Kid*

Me: Evemiliana poke Crona as long as you want

Crona: I don't know how to deal with pokes *draws emo circle*

Evemiliana: Yay! *pokes Crona*

Ragnarok: I'm the only one who may poke Crona!

Me: GO DIE *pulls out bazooka*

Patty: GIRAFFE!

Me: that's right Evemilana and patty capture all giraffes!

Patty and Evemiliana: GIRAFFE

Patty: I'm gonna break your neck *Breaks giraffe's neck* NEXT

Evemiliana: *Returns from hunt*

Me: Where are all the giraffes?

Evemiliana: Patty broke them

Me: Predictable…

Liz: Really?

Me: Asura and Evemiliana insanity battle

Evemiliana: OW YEAH MWHAHAHA

Asura: I still feel sorry for the Runa girl, now that spider hag stalks her… Poor soul

Runa: I've to puke *pukes in Evemiliana's cookie tin*

Evemiliana: HEY YOU PUKED MY COOKIES! ESME-CHOP!

Runa: Ow X_x

Medusa: Hey! You killed Runa!

Arachne: You bastard!

Asura: I CHALLENGE YOU ESME INCARNATION OF INSANITY!

Arachne: ASURA! I LUV YOU

Asura: This time you won Esme Incarnation of insanity, but I'll be back to kill you. For now *Runs away screaming*

Lily Law: ASURAAAAAA~ *runs toward him

Arachne: wait for me Asuraaaaa *runs in same direction*

Runa: Pathetic…

Medusa: You say it sis

Me: Look there is Stein!

Both: Where!

Me: No just kidding

Both: DIE

Me: *pulls out bazooka* DIE FIRST, next dare Justin give Evemiliana your Ipod

Justin: Here take my Ipod, I'll pray to the Ipod gods to receive a new one!

Evemiliana: That was fast!

Me: New Dares! They're from LJ

**Hey, Hey LJ here**

I dare kid to do a yaoi scene with soul for 2 chapters he he

Black star I dare you to get drunk off your head then jump off a cliff

Stein I dare you to dissect Sprit

Blood and Bananas(I don't really like bananas I prefer apples)

Me: because you don't like bananas you can have apples, but Kid make a Yaoi scene with Soul

Soul: Not cool…

Me: stop saying that!

Kid: Do it symmetrical!

Soul: NEVER

Me: Do it or I'll use my secret weapon! *takes Insane Evemiliana*

Soul: Damn! *makes out with kid and pulls him into another closet

Me: *gets BS off chair* BS get Drunk and jump off a cliff

Black*Star: *drinks tons of alcohol* I can see black stars, and I'll pray to the alcohol gods *jumps off cliff*

Me: Stein dissect Spirit

Stein: Dissection!

Spirit: WHY, STEINNN

Stein: *dissects Spirit*

Spirit: OW NOES

Me: New dare, ayayayaya (Note, I don't own that saying) they're from dreamer726

**Soul- kill maka. **

**black*star, and blair. play the piano**

Death the kid: If you broke your arm would you brake the other to be symmetrical? What do you think of this? (gives peice of paper that is qaurter white, half back and qaurter red that is cut in non symmetrical peices.)

Soul: Finaly…

Maka: What do you mean by that?

Soul: I mean not a Soul-you-have-to-die dare

Maka: So if I die it isn't worse? MAKA-CHOP

Soul: Ow

Me: Soul kill Maka

Soul: I'm not sorry for this *kills Maka*

Me: BS and Blair play the piano

Black*Star: HYAHAHA THIS IS HOW A GOD PLAYS PIANO!

Blair: NYA PIANO DATE ME~

Both: *playing horrible piano*

Soul: Make it stop! Please everything but not the piano

Me: *breaks piano* What do you think off that

Evemiliana: MWAHAHA I HATE YOU SOUL!

Liz: Is she still insane

Me: yes, more dares! This time they are mine!

**I dare Maka give Runa your books and Runa has to put them in the woodcutter**

**I dare Soul to kill himself and acts like Spirit for the whole chapter**

**I dare myself to banana battle Kid, and after the battle I dare myself to swallow al the bananas**

**I dare Stein to go to therapy **

**I dare Blair to hug Soul and Maka may do everything to him she wants**

**I dare Shinigami-sama, Spirit, and Stein to Smooooch****・****・**

**I dare Marie to be gay**

**And I dare Eruka to dress up like Moriya Suwako (touhou)**

Me: Mkay, Maka give Runa your books

Maka: NOOOOO not the books

Runa: Yay Books!

Maka: You've to put them in the woodcutter

Runa: NOOOOO, Damn the author!

Me: Go insane or die

Runa: NEVER

Me: then DIE *Kills Runa*

Maka: Who's going to do the dare

Me: ow yeah, I forgot then you can do it!

Maka: *Cries, Puts books in wood cutter* Bye Bye my little babies!

Soul: MAKAAAA SOUL IS HERE

Maka: Die you perverted boyfriend, MAKA-CHOP!

Soul: AUWA MAKAAAA!

Spirit: Not cool Maka…

Me: I didn't said that you've to act like soul

Spirit: okay

Spirit and Soul: MAKAAAA!

Maka: You creeps! DOUBLE MAKA CHOP

Me: Soul kill yourself!

Soul: GOODBYE MAKAAAA! *kills himself*

Me: Kid BANANA BATTLE!

Kid: I like the idea! But do it symmetrical

Me: BANANA BANZAI! *shoots bananas in Kid's direction*

Kid: TWIN BANANAS *shoots bananas symmetrical in my direction*

Me: MWHAHAHA! DIE, DIE, DIE

Kid: NONOOOO the asymmetry!

Me: I WON, I WON

Maka: Stop the capslock

Me: *swallows the bananas* INSANITY TIME! *Goes insane a same with evemiliana*

Asura: That can't be good…

Death: indeed…

Lily law: ASURA~ LUV ME

Asura: Isn't that the priest's sister?

Lily: Yes I AM, now kiss me!

Asura: First that spiders hag and now this priest whore, damn you all I'll suffer the world in insanity!

Me: Stein go on therapy

Stein: Please not the therapist! I hate that woman, she always tells me that dissection is BAD *Goes on emo chair*

Me: Go to the therapist or I'll dissect you!

Stein: That is the kind of woman I love~

Me: than I use this one again *pulls out bazooka*

Stein: *goes to therapy*

Me: Blair girl! Hug Soul!

Blair: Nya, my little scythe boy! Here is booby Blair!

Soul: Pmffff *stuck in boobs*

Maka: SOUL how dare you to cheat on me! MAKA-CHOP! *kicks soul out window* *chops to death*

Spirit: Yes! Maka is mine now that brat is death! *dances in circles*

Kami: You pervert! DIE! KAMI-CHOP!

Spirit: KAMIIII WHY!

Me: Stein is back from therapy 'how did it go?'

Stein *cries* I may not dissect my friends anymore *sniff*

Me: Go and dissect Medusa or something

Medusa: O_o What!

Stein: Yay

Me: But first the dare! Shinigami-sama Spirit and Stein have to Smooooch

Shinigami-sama Spirit and Stein: *doing the Smooooch dance*

Me: Fantastic! This is the first SE Smooooch on youtube! Cool!

Runa: How adorable

Me: ow Hi Runa, Marie you've to go gay!

Marie: MARRY ME! I LOVE YOU~

Me: Who is she talking to?

Maka: HAHAHAHA look closely

Me: I can't see…

Stein: this is really weird…

Me: I want to see it!

Evemiliana: IT'S A YURI SCENE!

Me: Damn, Out of the way

Runa: Hi Alice, you've to help me

Me: What's wrong

Runa: I can die of the shame

Me: TELL ME

Runa: Marie and Medusa are having a yuri scene in front of my face

Me: that is the most worse yuri crack paring ever…

Runa: Indeed

Everyone exept Marie: Gross…

Me: to the next dare, Eruka you've to dress up like Suwako!

Eruka: Geko, Really? That isn't bad

END OF THE CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for updating the story sooo late, but I had so much to do for school. This week I had almost for every subject homework. I hate school and it's homework, last time my Greek teacher asked me: "what are you doing after school" Me: "Trowing my homework somewhere in my room and reading fanfictions" She: O_o. I lolled so hard when she pulled such kind of face**

Me: Hello people! We're back by this weird truth or dare show

Mango: I'm back too!

Me: And why was Mango your name again?

Mango: You suck! Go and buy bananas

Me: I don't need to buy bananas anymore! *borrows Rin Winters banana bazooka* Check this out

Mango: OMFG that is awesome! Rin Winters is a genius !

Me: But back to the show! The dares of today! They're from Evemiliana!

**Evemiliana: WOOHOO! I'M A SECRET WEAPON! I'm not THAT fangirlish when it comes to Giriko. I have a boyfriend.**

Damien: by boyfriend she means Evra Von from the Cirque du freak books. He's a snake boy.

me: but I still hate medusa.

DARES!

**I dare Evra to randomly come in and bitchslap Medusa and say "YOU AIN'T THE BOSS OF ME!"**

Soul: Skydive without a parachute.

Giriko: you can go kill Soul.

Patty: I found more giraffes. You can decide what you do with dem.

Kid: go on another date with Santana.

Black star: YOU ARE TO BE MY SLAVE! First, eat the vegetables on this plate. I hates them.

Stein: Dissect Maka, and Spirit has to watch the whole ting and not do anything.

Mango: There's this dude that lives down my street and looks and acts like Stein. His name's Pineapple.

Liz: You get to be in a bunny suit.

Arachne: GET STRUCK BY LIGHTNING!

I'm a werewolf as well, so I dare Free and I to go to battle.

Me: Because of our reviewers we have a guest today! His name is Evra!

Evra: Wtf… am I doing here

Me: your invited by your girlfriend! So do your dare!

Evra: I outta here

Me: *Takes animal encyclopedia* Mmm let's see, snakes are scared of? I dunno maybe bananas?

Runa: I don't know what scares them too, but they scare me!

Me: *pulls out bazooka* DIE or do your dare!

Evra: What is it?

Me: oww yeah right… *takes note* bitchslap Medusa and say "YOU AIN'T THE BOSS OF ME!"

Evra: Sound pretty awesome *Slaps Medusa* "YOU AIN'T THE BOSS OF ME!"

Medusa: Was that really necessary?

Me: Yes, It was. YOU DESERVE IT!

Runa: I agree YOU CAN DIE! Together with the spider fan club…

Medusa: I hate you…

Me: RANDOM DARE!

Mango: WTF… is that allowed?

Me: in my game everything is possible. The dare is Runa talk for 5 minutes to Medusa saying how pathetic she is by say she hates you… or have a Who-can-say the-most-times "You're Pathetic"

Mango: The last one!

Runa: LET'S BEGIN!

Medusa: Pathetic…

Runa: Pathetic…

Medusa: Pathetic!

Runa: PATHETIC!

Medusa: Unfair

Runa: Pathetic… *sights

Me: This is going to continue very very long! Next dare! Let's skydive

Soul: How the hell did we get in this plane!

Me: I told you everything can happen!

Maka: I hate planes…

Kid: THIS PLANE! IS SOOO DAMN SYMMETRYCAL

Me: Soul time for you to DIE

Soul: I'm not going to jump out of this plane.

Me *pushes soul out of the plane* DIE YOU $$ hole!

Soul: I HATE YOUUUUU~ *splashhh*

Me: Giriko, cut Soul!

Giriko: Die you albino scythe! *kills Soul*

Me: Patty giraffe time!

Patty: Coool

Me: Go insane and you can borrow my bazooka!

Patty: HEHEHEHEHE yay Giraffes and insanity *goes insane, takes bazooka*

Me: Hehe *Evil smile*

Maka: Why are you smiling that weird?

Me: Nothing…

Patty: I'M GONNA BREAK YO NECK! *chops giraffe with bazooka in the neck*

Me: Predictable… again.

Maka: She's weird

Tsubaki: It is just her attitude, she will grow over it

Me: Kid date Santana again

Kid: She is SYMMETRICAL she soooo beautiful symmetrical!

Santana: *Takes Kid to restaurant*

Runa: Pathetic…

Medusa: Pathetic

Mango: wohooo do they ever stop with this useless conversation?

Me: Wait here * takes garden hose* Here Runa look what I found!

Runa: AHHHH SNAKE! *screams and faints*

Me: It was just a garden hose…

Medusa: Pathetic…

Runa: Alice… you meanie

Me: Hey Black*star, be Evemiliana's slave for this chapter

Evemiliana: Aw please I want him longer!

Black*Star: I AM THE GREAT…

Evemiliana: Eat my vegetables~

Black*Star: NO WAY, A GOD DOESN'T DESERVE VEGETABLES!

Me: It's a dare you've to do everything she says! *takes beach chair and sunglasses*

Black*Star: Still I am not doing it!

Me: *snaps fingers* Ow unicorn!

Black*Star: HAHAHA you like unicorns

Huge man: I liek unicorns… *snaps hands* *stomps black*star*

Me: Black*Star this is unicorn… *drinks cocktail* he's my bodyguard and he likes unicorns. So please don't say you hate those animals or you will be crushed…

Unicorn: Yes you brat, Like my boss just say to you 'don't mess with pink soft and cute unicorns…

Black*Star: *in ball form* Y-yes

Evemiliana: That took too long! Take this! *takes whip* 100 whips for you MWHAHAHA *whipes BS*

Black*Star: *cries*

Tsubaki: BLACK*STAR!

Unicorn: No lady you can't pass it's too dangerous

Tsubaki: *Kicks Unicorn in the nuts* BLACK*STAR!

Me: UNICORN..! he was a good pet…

Black*Star: Tsubaki… I

Tsubaki: *holds Black*Star* What do you want tell me…

Black*Star: I… Want…Too

Tsubaki: Black*star please talk to me

Black*Star: I…Want…To…Surpass God… *dies*

Tsubaki: *Sweat drop*

Me: Let's continue! Stein dissect Maka, and Evemiliana tape Spirit on the chair!

Spirit: NO MAAAAAKAAAAA

Stein: *insane grin* I GONNA DISSECT YOU!

Everyone: Scary…

Maka: Papa…

Spirit: MAKAAA

Maka: Papa!

Spirit: OW MY DARLING DAUGHTER!

Maka: DIE YOU CREEP! *throws book at Spirit's head* MAKA-CHOP THROW!

Stein: *hums happily while dissecting Maka*

Spirit: *died some seconds ago*

Me: Secruity! Can someone get the dead guy off stage! He's ruining my show!

Mylittlepony and Littlestpetsshop: Alright *picks up Spirit, brings to mental hospital*

Me: hey Mango! There's a dude living in Evemiliana's street and he acts and looks like Stein… go and date him… he's free

Mango: O_o really

Evemiliana: Yes, really his name is Pineapple and he likes you

Mango: I LUV PINEAPPLE *runs away*

Me: YES! Finaly… that kid left!

Excalibur: BAKAME! *points cane at me and Evemiliana*

Me: your even more obnoxious than Mango…

Mango *from far away* ALICE I HATE YOU SOOO MUCH!

Me: thank you… I love compliments

Excalibur: Do you want to hear my tale?

Me: better not…

Excalibur: My legend began in the 12th century

Black*Star: OBNOXIOUS!

Runa: My 'legend' also began in the 12th century…

Me: Than you're old…

Runa: I feel deeply hurt… I'M NOT AN OLD HAG *cries in emo corner hiding underneath a book*

Excalibur: YOU IDIOT OLD HAG *points cane at Runa*

Runa: I'M NOT OLD!

Evemiliana: Cool Excalibur may I Esme-chop it?

Me: do what you want

Evemiliana: *takes huge monstertruck and uses Giriko* MWHAHAHA REVENGE!

Excalibur: BAKAME *points cane at me*

Me: *kicks Excalibur* I dare you to jump off the Eiffel Tower and the Empire State Building

Excalibur: *Jumps off Eiffel Tower* I begin my morning with a cup of tea *Slurrp* *Jumps off Empire State Building* and I end my day with a nice cup of coffee *Slurp* *dies*

Me: next dare, Liz wear a white bunny suit and get red lenses and date albino Soul

Evemiliana: That wasn't the dare!

Me: First Liz dress up as a Bunny

Liz: *dresses up like a bunny*

Me: okay you did your dare

Liz: yay

Me: now mine! Wear red lenses and date albino Soul!

Liz and Soul: NOOOO

Me: *pulls in closet* Cheerio! Last dare… Arachne get stuck by lightning

Runa: YES! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE NOW!

Arachne: I LUV YOU ASURA! *gets stuck by lightning*

Asura: YAY the spider stalker is death! *celebrates with Runa and entire SE Anime cast*

Evemilana: Cool party! I'M GONNA KILL EVERYONE AT THE PARTY!

Me: Yay, INSANITY 4 EVER *joins Evemiliana*

Everyone at the party: X_x

Gopher: I love you Noah

Noah: *talks in sleep* I like you…

Gopher: YES THANK YOU NOAH-SAMA, I'LL FOREVER BE YOUR NO.1! *leaves room*

Noah: *continues talking* …I love you Kid

Me: EEEEK KID STALKER *steals book of Eibon that because of mysterious reasons isn't burn* Let's get those people back to life *Uses spell and everyone is alive on mysterious reasons *

Me: new dares! They are from WoodenMoon!

**i dare...**

Soul: to eat the soul of a good person and go insane for an hour; go into a closet with Maka.

Spirit: watch Maka and Soul in the closet via camera with duct tape over his mouth.

B*S: fight a Great White shark in a tank of water alone. He cannot come out of it until the shark is dead.

Maka: dress up like a pirate and ride on one of Medusa's magic snakes.

Asura: write a poem; have a 5 minute conversation with a toaster (of insanity).

Medusa: eat cooked snake meat, slowly.

Crona: go on a sugar rush.

Kid: Dress up like a cowboy and act like Billy the Kid (outfit can be symmetrical)

Me: Soul eat a soul, an human soul!

Soul: YOU IDIOT than I'll become a Kishin!

Me: *pulls soul in Soul's mouth* EAT IT!

Soul *swallows soul* GIME MORE!

Me: here! *feeds soul more human souls*

Soul Nom nom nommmm *goes insane*

Evemiliana: Where did u get those souls?

Me: Didn't I told I was a psychopath…

Evemiliana: O_o

Soul: WHAHAHA I'M BECOMING A KISHIN! *goes insane for an hour*

Me: hehe… *pushes Soul and Maka in the closet and*

Maka: …

Soul: *blushes*

Me: *takes tape* Ow Spirit where are you?

Spirit: *hides in corner* AI ALICEEE!

Me: MWHAHA I'm gonna tape you on that little chair and you can't do anything about it!

Spirit: WHY!

Me: *tapes Spirit on chair* Because it is a dare *pulls take over his mouth**evil smile* watch this

Spirit: *Sees Maka and Soul do things MA rated* Mwy, Mwaka, Mwy! Iw downt deswrf tfis Translation: WHY MAKA WHY! I DON'T DESERVE THIS

Me: Do you want more? *opens closet door a little *Evil grin*

Spirit: Mwake iwt stwop! Pweas Iw Bweg you! *cries*

Translation: MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE I BEG YOU!

Me: *Pulls door tight* Are you curious about them Spirit? *twisted grin* *able sound*

Spirit: Wes, wes iwm cwurios! Mwake iwt stwop! Pweas…

Translation: Yes, Yes I'm curious! Make it stop! Please…

Soul: Maka… I…I…Love…you!

Maka: I Love you too *kisses

Me: Hehe if I'm cleared torturing that pervert, I'm taking the albino scythe again! I hate him

Spirt:MWAAAKWAAAAA!

Translation: not neccecary…

Me: How do you feel Spirit? Your daughter really is like you? Isn't she?

Spirit: Iwm sworry Mwaka… Iwm a bwad daddwy!

Translation: I'm sorry Maka… I'm a bad daddy!

Me: What should your ex-wife think of you now?

Spirit: Nooowww, nwot Kwami

Translation: NOOOO NOT KAMI!

Kami: SPIRIT! What did you do to my daughter *randomly slaps Spirit* I HATE YOU! *runs away crying*

Spirit: KWAMIIII

Translation: KAMIIII

Me: It's enough…

Spirit: TWANK YOU SWO MUSH!

Translation: thank you sooo much!

Evemiliana: Ow I like her when she act evil!

Me: Thank you, I adore your insanity! *frees Spirit, Maka and Soul out of the closet* Next dare!

Spirit: *Death on ground* … *Kisses baby photo of Maka*

Me: Black*Star fight a great white shark in this tanker and you can't come out until the shark is death…

Black*Star: I'M GOING HYHAHA!

Me: Or if you are death of course… hehe

Black*Star: YOU OVERSISED FISH BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD!

White shark: …

Black*star: HYHAHA!

White Shark: *bites Black*Star* Nom nom nommmm

Black*Star: You bit my ass! *runs through the water like an idiot*

Tsubaki: BLACK*STAR!

Black*Star: *gets eaten by shark* You won oversized fish…

White Shark: Jumjumjummmm nomnomnommm *eats black*star*

Me: I told you… Pathetic… next dare Maka dress up like a pirate and ride Medusa's magic snake

Maka: That's sooo uncool…

Soul: … I'm going to read a book

Maka: Bookworm…

Soul: Soul-chop… *hits Maka with a stuffed giraffe*

Maka: MAKA-CHOP! *hits soul with dictionary*

Soul: Aw…

Me: SOUL DIE!

Evemiliana: YES DIE!

Maka: *Dresses up like pirate* I did it and now

Medusa: I'm not giving her my snake *pets enormous snake*

Me: And why can't you do that to Crona…

Medusa: She's an experiment…

Maka: MAKA-CHOP

Medusa: You little…

Me: …DIE *punches Maka and Medusa*

Maka: *chops me* You idiot!

Medusa: I'm gonna chop you with Crona if you're not stopping

Me: Crona is cute! *pets Crona*

Medusa: Do not touch my experiment! VECTOR…

Me: arrow.. yeah I know that sentence already. Now GIMME YO MAGIC SNAKE THINGY

Medusa: Never…

Me: than I'm going to use Mango insanity! *takes Mango and feed her chocolate*

Mango: OW HELL YEAH CHOCOLATE! *Kicks Medusa*

Me: now I'm hungry, mango with chocolate… *drools*

Medusa: Bye bye my lovely pet… *goes in Mr. corner*

Maka: Yay! Finaly I'm getting a horse!

Me: It's a huge snake… but that doesn't make it worse

Maka: If it isn't Medusa's I'm doing it…

Me: Come on why are you people all so difficult…

Maka: Fine I'm doing it…

Me: YES!

Maka: ARGGGG IMA PIRATE BLACK BOOK!

Mr. Snake: *Cries* Mommy…

Me: It's Black Beard… Idiot

Maka: But that sounds so evil…

Me: F*CK YOU! Next dare… Asura write a poem and have a 5 minute conversation with the toaster about insanity

Asura: That isn't worse! *writes poem*

Me: Let's see… Insanity… *read poem* *moment of silent*

Asura: Do u like it?

Me: …

Asura: What happened?

Me: …

Asura: U DON'T UNDERSTAND MY FEELINGS!… I'm going to talk to the toaster. TOASTER OF INSANITY! WMHAHAH *dramatic music in background*

Toaster: …

Asura: I feel depressed again *tells the whole story form the revival till episode 51* *5 hours later* Only because a little girl punched me with a mysterious power called courage… it's unfair *cries*

Toaster: … *handkerchief appeared in front of the toaster*

Asura: Thank you… *cries*

Toaster: …

Asura: MR TOASTER! YOU UNDERSTAND MY FEELINGS *hugs toaster* UR MY ONLY REAL FRIEND!

Me: …

Evemiliana: ur still saying nothing? *reads poem* *deathly silence*

Both: … *Drooling*

Me: *shakes head* next dare, Medusa eat snake meat..! Slowly.

Medusa: NOOO

Runa: May I do the cooking?

Me: my best

Maka: Finaly I get to take her back for what she did to Crona *runs together with Runa to the kitchen

Me: EVERYONE! DINER!

Kid: Is is symmetrical?

Me: of course for you we have: Symmetrical grilled beef

Kid: SYMMETRY!

Maka: *shoots food in Medusa's direction but hits me* hehe…

Me: Childish…

Maka: *pulls out tongue*

Me: WATCH OUT! OR I PULL IT OUT OF UR MOUTH! *throws pizza*

Maka: *tomato sauce all over her face* …

Me: now people watch that

Medusa: *holds fork* I-I don't know how to deal with this!

Me: Mkay, My mother always played plane with the fork…

Stein: may I do that?

Me: mkay do what you want

Stein: *makes plane sounds* Here he's coming *tries to pull fork in Medusa's mouth* c'mon be a big girl!

Medusa: Pathetic…

Stein: Vroom vroom, here comes the car! *waves fork*

Me: Wait Idea! *Takes phone* Hello? Are you a dentist? Where did you buy your mouth clamp thingy? uhuh yes, M'kay bye!

Me: SOMEBODY GO TO WAL-MART! Mango, go to the Wal-Mart and buy a mouth clamp thing, NOW!

Mango: *runs to Wal-Mart* I'm back *gives clamp to Stein*

Stein: It's going to get intressting! *pulls thingy in Medusa's mouth* *feeds the meat* *and removes clamp* done!

Medusa: *cries* Noooo…

Runa: Whoo gross… and still… you're

Everyone except Runa and Medusa: PATHETIC

Runa: Yes what they said! *reads Greek book*

Me: can you help me with my homework? Do I have to throw it in the container or do I have to feed someone my homework

Runa: Which subject?

Me: Greek… *gasps*

Runa: how can you throw away that! Greek is cool

Me: ur uncool…

Runa: U have no respect for me and Greece! *cries*

Me: go die! NEXT DARE!

Evemiliana: Yay dares!

Me: Crona go on a sugar rush!

Crona: R-really!

Me: not the idk-how-to-deal-with… sentence?

Maka: that's so 2009

Crona: I don't know how to deal with trends…

Maka: Damn… I thought that sounded cool!

Crona: *drinks a lot of energy drink* YEAH MONSTER!

Ragnarok: Crona what the hell are you doing!

Crona: I-I'm having a sugar rush! *walks in 3921 directions at one time*

Ragnarok: Damn it! Crona! *punches Crona* Stop walking you idiot

Crona: FALCON PAWWWWNCH *hits Ragnarok*

Ragnarok: X_x *seeing stars*

Crona: *runs 20 times around Shibusen*

Me: My dares!

Mango: and mine

**And for the next chapter: A special karaoke show!**

**For the following chapter:**

**Maka: Switch personalities with Medusa for 2 chapters**

Me: Crona this is for u~

Maka: Shut the f*ck up!

**Entire cast: cosplay touhou**

**Please review for this chapter please, but I'm first going to make the karaoke special, unless I get more than 6 dare reviews on this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: YES FINALLY I FINISHED! I finally made a new chapter for my SE truth or dare, I hope you like it!

Me: Finally we are back with a new SE dare show; really I can't remember that I asked a truth… but that doesn't matter for now! I've good news and bad news; first the good news, Today I've a new at School made dares for you. And second, the karaoke show I promised you isn't able to proceed right now. We've some technical problems, the stage got destroyed during the auditions, I'll explain:

Marie tried to win Stein's heart with the number 'girlfriend' by Avril Lavinge; this almost failed because Medusa got pissed off by the number and attacked Marie at the stage. The two girls where bitch fighting at the stage when Black*Star jumped on and began to sing 'Super Star' by Toybox.

After that Black*Star showed his 'godness' and destroyed half of the stage, the last piece that was left is destroyed by Medusa who Vector Arrowed the rest to hell. The day ended up in a total BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Now I'm going to do a really easy form:

Marie/Medusa bitch fight + Black*Star + Stage = BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

YAY PEOPLE NOW I LIKE MATH!

After the destroying of the stage and my money, I asked the mental hospital to take care of Black*star, I tried to get Medusa to go on 'Childhood Pedagogy', and I dumped Marie on an 'Anti Depression class' or a 'How to Live without Husband Club'.

This is the end of this too long Newspaper article

Me: Okay… I'm really stressed right now…

Soul: *Jumps around* YES! YES! YES!

Me: SIT DOWN OR DIE!

Soul: Meanie…

Maka: and I still couldn't practice my song!

Me: You're still worrying about that? Wow that pretty poor, don't you think…

Maka: jeez, what's with you…?

Me: I can also kill you, but that should be sad for my reviewers

Soul: WHAT ABOUT ME!

Me: They hate you…

Soul: … *Cries in corner*

Crona: H-hi Soul-kun *looks at soul* what are you doing here?

Soul: Hi *Looks depressed*

Crona: O-okay t-then let's share Mr. Corner

Maka: Ow Crona, Ur soooo adorable!

Me: …

Soul: …

Me: are you gay or something? Or is Crona a boy? Ahhhh I'm confused

Maka: Noooo certainly not!

Me: Really?

Maka: A bit okay!

Kid: *Cries in emo ball form*

Soul: *Cries in Mr. Corner*

Me: I'm sorry for you, Kid. Not for you, Soul…

Soul: I hate you soooo much

Me: thank you, but first a thing I promised my precious guest Evemiliana! A battle between her and Free

Evemiliana: Yay!

Free: Huh? Wut?

Me: Let's battle!

Evemiliana: *transforms into full wolf form* MWAHAHAAAA UR GOING DOWN!

Free: huh? What'cha want from me girl?

Evemiliana: *runs after free with a Giriko in chainsaw form* DIE! I'LL WIN THIS

Giriko: I told you to put me down lady!

Arachne: How pathetic…

Me: Didn't you died in the last chapter?

Arachne: Hmpf…

Free: GOD DAMN IT SHIT! *bangs head to the wall*

Evemiliana: DIE IMMORTAL!

Free: I warned you little girl, Ice Spear!

Evemiliana: *dodges* *Impact* *BOOOOOM* *Total chaos*

Free: OW NOES!

Me: and the winner is… Evemiliana

Evemiliana: YEAH I BEAT YOU OLD STREET DOG! FEAR ME!

Runa: HELL YEAH! GIMME ALL UR FAITH! FUFUFUFU

Maka: where the hell are you talking about?

Runa: If you don't know that… didn't Death told you

Me: that's supposed to come in later chapters! Idiot

Runa: *arguing*

Maka: *protesting*

Me: Okay… I also promised you that the SE cast should cosplay TH (for the people who doesn't know what touhou is, it has its own wiki so you can check that out for more information)

*cast clothes as touhou chars*

Asura: Look at me! I'm Flan-chan! I'm a cute loli and loves to destroy everything and anything in my way! (Flandre Scarlet)

Black*Star: I'm the strongest! People look at me I'm the big Cirno! Hyahahaha! (Cirno)

Soul: Not cool, da ze~ (Marisa Kirisame)

Maka: *chops Soul with her Gohei (Shrine maidens' wand)* Shut up! (Reimu Hakurei)

Maka (alternative): Stop stealing my books idiot! (Patchouli Knowledge)

Tsubaki: Soul stole the precious thing (Alice Margatroid)

Kid: I'm sooooooo jealous… (Parsee Mizuhashi)

Liz: Calm down… I'm better than Suika (Yuugi Hoshiguma)

Patty: Is that so? (Rumia)

Blair: Nyaaaaaa~ (Chen Yakumo)

Spirit: *nosebleed* CHEEEEEEEEEN! (Ran Yakumo)

Marie: I'm an Emotional Skyscraper! Wheehehehe (Byakuren Hijiri's theme)

Marie(alternative): Ow Interesting! I want to know more! You're so fantastic! I'm a good girl! (Sanae Kochiya)

Crona: Oi Ragnarok, W-what do you think of me? (Youmu Konpaku)

Ragnarok: Idk, but I'm looking like a white balloon! I don't like this! (Myon)

Eruka: Kero, kero, kero! Little frog girl! (Suwako Moriya)

Mizune: … (Nazrin)

Stein: ERIN! ERIN TASUKETE ERIN! (Eirin Yagokoro)

Shinigami: Panty shot! (Aya Shameimaru)

Evemiliana: WHAHAHA IMA OVERPWRD SUNFLOWER GARDENER! (Yuka Kazami)

Me: IMA OVERPWRD GUNCANNON! GIMME ALL UR FAITH! MWHAHAHA *Holds up Onbashira Bazooka* (Kanako Yasaka)

Medusa: you stole my cosplay!

Me: Go to hell or cosplay yourself

Medusa: Wut?

Me: Eat my Greek book, bitch!

Medusa: DON'T REFERANCE MY NAME

Maka: DIEEEEEE SNAKE BITCH!*Throws history book*

Soul: *lands on his head* Auwa

Maka: Sorry Soul… *Throws Soul in scythe form* *cuts head off*

Me: Nice… I WANTED TO DO THAT!

Maka: *pulls out tongue* Next time better

Me: One more move and you'll end up like her too!

Maka: …

Evemiliana: *Tries to voice like Maka* let's throw Schoolbooks at Soul!

Me: That's even better! Ima gonna throw my Greek Book at Soul!

Evemiliana: NOW I KNOW WHAT I LIKE ABOUT SCHOOLBOOKS! YOU CAN THROW THEM TO SOUL'S HEAD!

Me: Idd…

Mango: Alice stole the precious cosplay?

Soul: not funny…

Me: Shut up!

Maka: YEAH, what's this about?

Me: They're arguing about my cosplay

Maka: I think it's fitting

Black*Star: Nyahahaha! I'm a god!

Me: Here take this as an offer to the gods *Gives Black*Star the sac* You may not open it till I dare you too

Black*Star: Awwww pwease I like presents!

Me: Be patient or end up like… wait I'm not going to give away what the present is!

Black*Star: *Shakes sac* Ow interesting it makes sounds!

Mysterious sac: MPFFF LWET MWEEEE OUWT

Black*Star: Awesome!

Kid: I hope this present is symmetrical!

Me: It is

Kid: Really you're not lyin'

Me: Uhhhhh yes it is (Shit the eyebrow!)

Kid: YAY! *jumps circles around Black*Star*

Black*Star: PRESENT TIME!

Kid: SYMMETRY TIME!

Me: Not jet

Kid and Black*Star: AWWWWW….

Me: Nope… it's DARE TIME! Uhm… *takes note* these dares are from Evemiliana herself!

Evemiliana: Thank you *snik* that I could get this beautiful award! *snik*

**MWAHAHAHA! Pineapple is happy. *pouts* I didn't get to battle Free *shakes it off* Okay...**

DARES!

I found out the person who voices Edward in fullmetal alchemist voices Spirit, So I dare Edward to randomly come in and Yell at Spirit for stealing his voice.

Maka: dress up and Winry and hit Edwardon the head!

Soul: You ever met the demon weasel(A.K.A. my grandmother's evil cat Sammy)? WELL I DARE YOU TO GO IN A ROOM WITH HIM! OH HE SHALL KILL YOU! MWAHAHAHA!

Damien: O_o Did you have any cookies?

me: yes. I have Halloween special Oreos at my house.

*Damien and Santana freeze in fear*

Santana: this only means one thing...

Damien: She's gonna go even more insane, isn't she?

Santana: yep.

me: BWAHAHAHA! *starts ripping things up with Giriko.

*2 hours later*

me: okay, the rest of the dares

Patty: these are the very last 2 giraffes on earth. What will you do with them?

Evra (cuz he thought this would be fun): let his Uber awesome python kill all of the people on the show I hate (Medusa, Soul, Blair, and Arachne).

Kami: Kami-chop your daughter for her insolence.

Black star: put this chain of Sausage links on your neck *releases hounds* NOW RUN! YOU CAN'T TAKE THE SAUSAGE CHAINS OFF!

Tsubaki: Become insane with Asura.

Asura: take Tsubaki on as your apprentice.

Damien: CONGRATULATIONS! You now get to date an insane Tsubaki!

Kid: Kiss Noah.

Santana: UNLEASH YOUR WRATH ON KID!

Heh, that's all...

Me: Aww I want Halloween Oreos too! Black*Star I first dare you to open the sac! but let us Begin!

B*S: Yess finally! *looks in sac* *closes it immediately*

Me: and do you like it

B*S: Mommy…

Nygus: Hug me Black*Star

Sid: Daddy is here!

Me: *Throws sac out of window*

Maka: What was in there?

Me: Uhhh something…

Maka: and where is Medusa?

Me: On the street I think… SORRY I WATCH TOOO MUCH MOVIES *apologizes to Maka*

Maka: UR AWESOME!

Crona: Y-yes you're awesome.

Me: thanks…

Edward: Huh where am I?

Me: Welcome to Death City

Edward: *Sees Spirit* HEY YOU! YOU VOICE STEALING PERVERT, GIVE IT BACKKK!

Spirit: *pees pants* AI MAGAAAAAAA

Maka: EEEEIIIIUUWWW My dad peed his pants!

Shinigami: *Lifts Spirit by his suit* BOIIING

Me: LOOK EVERYBODYYY~ AHHH PEED PANTIES!

Blair: NYAAAA

Spirit: *Cries* Help meeee MAGAAA * Snik*

Maka: No way!

Me: Commercial Break! Right now!

Kami: Do you also have those annoying husbands around you? Do you really want to share a room with him?

Kami: The answer is NO!

Kami: That's the reason you've to buy this new video about 'How to divorce my husband in 10 steps!'

Kami: It really works!

Spirit: KAAMMMIIII

Kami: Batteries not included, can have some annoying side issues

Spirit: I LUV YOUUUU

Me: Welcome back! While you guys read the commercial, Maka clothed up as Winry!

Maka: *Walks to Soul* WINRY-CHOP *Hits Soul on head*

Me: Wrong one!

Maka: *walks to Edwardon* MAKA-CHOP * Hits Edwardon on head*

Edwardon: AUWA

Me: Wrong sentence, try it again

Maka: WINRY-CHOP! * Hits Edwardon on head*

Me: Poor guy… Next Dare~

Soul: Nooooooo not a weasel! I'm allergic!

Me: That only makes this dare more and more fun

Soul: You sadist…

Me: Thank you~ *Throws demon weasel at Soul*

Soul: *whole body under scratches* That thing is a monster! * gets rash on his body* NOOO the rash!

Me: *throws weasel and Soul in closet* Enjoy your night at the Alice Dare Club Hotel

Soul: You damn bitch!

Me: Next Dareee~ *gives patty the Giraffes* now what do you want to do with them?

Patty: Makin' Kid go crazy!

Kid: Huh? wut?

Patty: *makes giraffes perfect symmetric*

Kid: WHOAAA ITS SOOO DAMN BEAUTIFUL

Me: DON'T SAY BEAUTIFUL PLEASE! (sorry for that it reminds me of that song I hear every time I turn on the radio! Ask my friend! That stupid song _Beautiful monster by Ne-yo_ I GET NUTS OF THAT SONG!)

Kid: O_o

Patty: *breaks neck of one giraffe* Look Kid I broke his neck!

Kid: *breakdown time* NOONOO! Not the symmetry!

Patty: hehehehehahahahahaaaaa!

Liz: Ow jeez again…

Me: Look I can perform magic!

Maka: THEN GIMME UR SOUL!

Me: SIT DOWN OR ILL SWALLOW UR SOUL! I'm not a witch that's an insult!

Soul: Dawwww I want to become a Death Scythe…

Me: TOO BAD! Okay look! He's back! Evra!

Maka: *sarcastic tone* Yaaaay…

Soul: Again?

Evemiliana: YAAAAY!~ DO IT! CHOP SOUL

Me: Uhhh wait I wanna see his cobra thingy…

Evemiliana: Ow yeah right… DO IT!

Santana: Look there is Esme's boyfriend

Damien: Idd, He is in that same mood as normal…

Santana: I wanna have a boyfriend too

Damien: HAHAHA SANTANA HAS MEN-PROBLEMS LIKE MARIE!

Marie: I don't have men problems!

Damien: You do!

Evemiliana: *Gives Marie note* Here take this I may be handy!

Marie: *reads note* Shut ur mouth, JEREMY

Damien: Wut did you say? Manless Bitch!

Marie: JEREMY JEREMY! *transforms hand in hammer*

Damien: Ow Shit *Gets full Marie PAWWWNNNCH*

Marie: Yay! I won!

Evra: Again this weird world?

Me: Yup you've to live with these idiots…

Evra: Ur pretty nice…

Me: Please, Tell me something I don't know…

Evra: You women are all the same…

Me: I know…

Evra: *Get Uber Corbra thingy* Die Bitchez

Runa: First the spider fan girl please… *tries to punch Arachne of her leg*

Asura: Yes indeed that woman is ridiculous *Tries to get Arachne of his lips*

Runa: I think _Pathetic _is more fitting

Asura: MADNESSS

Stein: MADNESSS

Evemiliana: MADNESSS

Runa: Pathetic!

Asura: you don't understand the meaning of Madness

Runa: You don't understand the meaning of Pathetic

Asura: Unfair

Runa: Hopeless that you are a kishin

Asura: *Cries* I never wanted to be a kishin, my mother wanted toooo Wheeehee

Runa: please can someone get him away…

Me: No uber cobra thing swallow the rest

Uber Cobra thing: *hisses* sssssssss…

Me: C'mon don't be stubborn

Evra: Swallow them…

Blair: Nyaaaa *gets swallowed*

Soul: Not cool * Gets swallowed*

Medusa: Mwhahaha! I'll win *uses stupid tattoos* *ow yeah I know it again! Uses light serpents*

Uber cobra thingy: *swallows the witch and the tattoos*

Me: Goooo thingy, Go thingy, ah ha ah ha

Evra: Thank you, Thank you

Evemiliana: YESSS you're awesome!

Me: You've to date Kanako, from Touhou, She's nice

Evemiliana: Who's that?

Me: Look at wiki

Evemiliana: That's a geek site…

Me: You can find everything on wiki ya know, even how to rub ur back

Evemilana: Awesome, who should make such a site?

Me: that's a mystery…

Evra: Ima leavin!

Me: Bye! See you next time! Next dare… Kami, Kami chop ur daughter!

Kami: Can't I chop Spirit?

Me: No..

Kami: Please let me chop Ex-man

Me: N.O.

Maka: I hate you mommy…

Kami: KAMI-CHOP! *Chops Maka*

Maka: *Lies on the ground bleeding*

Me: Next dare~ *draws chains on B*S neck*

B*S: What's this?

Me: Chains

B*S: Some stupid chains can't stop me!

Me: *Releases hounds* Catch doggies!

B*S: Nyhahahaha! *tries to get chains off* huh? why don't they get off?

Hounds: (Yummy fat blue haired god boy)

B*S: AHHHHHHHH! NOOOO! *runs round*

Me: Tsubaki your dare!

Tsubaki: I don't think I can go insane

Asura: I'll show you how

_Has 5 hour conversation with Tsubaki_

Tsubaki: MWAHAHAHA I WILL DOOM THE WORLD INTO MADNESS *drinks Asura Energy*

Me: Is that a new Energy drink brand?

Asura: It's my own insanity drink; read the label

Me: *reads label*

_**Asura Energy**_

**Ingredients**_** ***_**chemical bullshit* MadnessA66; Human Souls; Etc.**

**For the full Kishin boost; Asura is good for you and me.**

Me: O_o yeah right…

Tsubaki: *runs behind B*S together with the Hounds*

B*S: HELP MEEEE

Damien: Yay Insane Tsubaki *Pokes her butt*

Me: Pervert!

Tsubaki: *boob hugs Damien* *goes on date*

Me: Kid kiss Noah!

Kid: Never

Noah: C'mon honey!

Kid: *spout lips* Okay then… *kisses Noah*

Noah: *blood nose* Yay! *happy jump*

Santana: KID, UR SOOO ASYMMETRIC WITH TAT HAIR OF U I HATE IT!

Kid: NOOOO

Santana: *talks 10 minutes about how asymmetrical Kid is*

Kid: *has worse mental breakdown*

Me: owkaayyy

**My dares!**

**Marie lead a guided tour**

**Hiyori randomly walk in and Slipper Slap of Doom, Soul**

**B*S Surpass Santa**

**Crona to pick a fight with Stein**

**Maka to Maka-chop Hiyori and see what happens next…**

**Truths**

**Maka are you gay with Crona or is he you new boyfriend?**

**B*S what if you shouldn't surpass god?**

**Tsubaki what if you killed B*S, and everyone thinks that you didn't do it?**

**Marie if you had a husband, what should be your next stap?**

**Medusa why the fuck did you abused Crona?**

**Shinigami is it true that you're a woman?**

Me: okay people let's get it started!

Marie: Hello everyone! Welcome to Marie's school tours!

Marie: Welcome to the Open Days of Shibusen! I'd like to show you all around Shibusen.

_Two and a half hour later_

Marie: and this is the… What was it again? Uhhh *sees Stein* Thank god you saved me!

Stein: *gets tackled by Marie* Hold it a moment… What?

Marie: I got lost and I couldn't find my way out!

_Back at the entrance_

Marie: I hope you enjoyed our little excursion around the school!

Everyone: We have seen everything more than 3 times!

Marie: Isn't that great!

Everyone: Except the EXIT!

Marie: …

_Next Year…_

Shinigami: It looks like our students are getting often lost in the school…

Stein: And how are we going to solve this problem

Shinigami: To fire Marie

Stein: Why that?

Shinigami: Cause she caused the cause!

Me: Okay next dare!

Hiyori: Where the hell am I ?

Me: In the city of Death!

Hiyori: Wtf?

Me: Just do you dare…

Soul: I've to be afraid of that little imp! Hahaha!

Hiyori: I'm not tiny you dickhead! *Slipper smacks Soul to Hell*

Soul: Calm down little girl… *hold Hiyori down by her head*

Hiyori: Lemme go you idiot, Let me go! *Chops Soul once again*

Soul: *Transforms arm into scythe* Let's see what you can do…

Hiyori: *draws katana* What are ya doing with your hand you dickhead!

Soul: *Tries to hit Hiyori* *Misses* *falls and hits a tree*

Hiyori: *Kicks Soul in nuts*

Soul: *Cries on the ground*

Hiyori: Ha! Yours aren't from steel!

Soul: AWWWA

Me: Look that girl has a real short temper so don't piss her off please…

Soul: Couldn't you say that some earlier!

Me: No, that should ruin the fun

Soul: You..! *Faints*

Me: Total knock out

Shinigami, Asura, and Mabaa: *on Judges table* *holding scoreboard* *Huge ten in the middle* **10**

Me: That's a perfect score! Hiyori we see you next round!

Hiyori: Where the hell are you talkin' about woman?

Me: About your *point at Hiyori* Preformance

Hiyori: Huh? What is this for a pathetic dickhead? He can't even fight with a weapon ya know! *walks away*

Me: Next dare! Black*Star try to surpass Santa and yell it from the Big Ben!

B*S: I am the great Black*Star and I'm going to surpass Santa! Hyhahaha!

Random woman: Aw what a cute boy! I want to give him a Christmas Present!

Random people: Yeah!

B*S: What I am not cute

Random woman: How adorable!

B*S: I am not cute or adorable I'm Santa!

Random people: Awwww~

Me: Awww cute little blue haired boy~ now, Crona pick a fight with Stein

Crona: I don't know how to deal with fights against…

Me: A mad Scientist?

Crona: Y-yes…

Stein: DISSECTION TIME!

Crona: N-no professor p-please!

Ragnarok: Move you damn bitch! *Punches Crona*

Crona: Y-you're even worse than the professor

Ragnarok: How dare you to say that you little… *Pinches Crona*

Stein: Huh? can I dissect her now?

Me: Do what you want…

Maka: WHAT!

Me: and ur problem is?

Maka: YOU!

Me: Nice… can we just move on, ur ruining the best part

Maka: MAKA-CHOP *hits Ragangok on head*

Ragnarok: What the..! you damn idiot!

Maka: You musn't tease Crona that bad!

Me: Yeah ur the whole problem here!

Stein: First I'm going the kill the poor Girl/Boy thingy then I'm going to dissect your head, stupid black blob

Me: I like the idea, only not the "I'm going to kill the poor Girl/Boy thingy"

Crona: Aw it hurts stop it! *tries to pull skirt down*

Stein: *Electrocutes Ragnarok and Crona* I won

Me: Okay… next dare

Maka: MAKA-CHOP

Hiyori: Wha! What the hell are ya think yo doing you dickhead!

Maka: This is for hurting Soul…

Hiyori: So ur that idiots girlfriend, Wana fight me?

Maka: I'll chop you to hell!

Hiyori: *Kicks Maka's face*

Me: Maka are you gay or…

Maka: I'm not gay!

Me: So Crona is a boy

Maka: I didn't said that!

Me: But if you're not gay when you're with Crona then Crona is a boy or not?

Maka: Who says I'm on Crona!

Me: Then is my question: Who else?

Soul: *Let it be me!*

Kid: *by the name of my father, let it be me!*

Maka: *blushes* uhmm…

Me: now say it…

Maka: I like…

Me: continue!

Maka: I LIKE BLACK*STAR!

Me: Huh? I thought you should say Soul? But hell yeah this is better! Look at those two idiots!

Kid: I'M GARBAGE! GIRLESS GARBAGE! *Emo ball form*

Soul: Not cool! I wanna be her boyfriend! *Mr. Croner*

Me: Looks like we have a zoo filled with pathetic girlfriendless boys here…

Maka: This is pretty poor…

Me: Do you really like B*S?

B*S: Do you really like me?

Maka: No I wanted to see those two completely breaking in pieces because they weren't my "true love"

Me: Nice move! Tsubaki what about your truth?

Tsubaki: I-I should… SAY EVERYONE I WAS REALLY SORRY FOR DOING IT! *collapses in tears*

Me: Yikes! I don't like crying people…

Tsubaki: I AM SOOOO SORRY BLACK*STAR!

Me: He's still alive…

Tsubaki: *snick* WHEHEHEEHEHEHE!

Me: okay… next question, Marie what should be your next step…

Marie: Let me think… I should go and take him for dinner, we should go to shop with each other, get a child! Ow I'm sooooo excited! I really want a kid to care and play football with or play with their barbies for example…

_To make a long story short… Marie has a lot of wishes (too much for this story) _

Me: …

Everyone: …

Me: Medusa why did you abused poor little Crona?

Medusa: Cause I like it…

Me: man… ur sick

Medusa: I know

Me: No, I mean really even if I ask a psychopath this question they shouldn't answer this…

Medusa: I'm not a psychopath…

Me: I'm not sure *looks around* Go on therapy

Medusa: I don't need those pathetic idiots to tell me what I've to do

Me: *Thinks*

In my head…

Therapist: So the result are back…

Medusa: I don't need your stupid result

Therapist: Mrs. Please calm down, we don't use magic in this building *points to warning signs*

Warning sign: *wand with a lot of stars around it with a red cross through it*

Medusa: I'm leaving… Hey! Why are they moving my broomstick!

Outside sign: Please don't post your broomsticks here, Otherwise we have to move it, thank you in advance.

Medusa: Damn

Me: That was weird…

Medusa: You're weird

Me: You sick, sick woman… Why can you do something to a cute little girl like Crona… *point at really cut photo of Crona*

Medusa: I needed an experiment!

Me: Take Soul for example! If he dies I happy and dance on his grave!

Medusa: Ur sick

Me: I know… That's why I'm an author…

Medusa: So I need to become an author too?

Me: You are really silly aren't you?

Runa and Arachne: YES… SHE IS

Runa: Die, Arachne *takes insect spray*

Arachne: *dies*

Runa: Now I can dance on her grave!

Me and Medusa: Ur sick…

Runa: What?

Me: we said that you are the most awesome woman In this world…

Runa: Well thank you

Me: Okay… Shinigami are you really a woman?

Shinigami: ?

Shinigami: Why should I be a woman?

Me: Cause I was curious about it…

Shinigami: Do you want to see it!

Me: *Thinks at something not T-rated* Uh no thank you… More dares! Ow yeah right didn't I told you last chapter I'm a psychopath?

Evemilana: Yes?

Me: Look at Soul

Evemiliana: *Looks at Soul* Whoho what did you do! You're…

Me: Sick?

Evemiliana: *Hugs me* A GENIUS!

Me: Well thank you… Now the dares!

**Rieko: Hi everyone! Time for the dares, oro~!**

Black Star: Dress as Santa and go down chimneys to give kids presents!

Spirit: Dress as a woman...makeup included!

Tsubaki: While Black Star is asleep, tie him up and put him in Stein's house!

Crona: I want a hug, please! :3

Rieko: Not too many dares, right? Oh, one more thing...I've been keeping in touch with Excalibur lately...

HE DARES YOU TO ALL PARTICIPATE IN HIS 5-HOUR STORY TELLING TIME!~

Me: Ow I like that first one!

B*S: *Dresses as Santa* HYHAHAHA! I AM THE GREAT SANTA! AND I AM THE **GOD** OF THE PERSENTS!

Me: How predictable… can't he just say a sentence without telling how big he is?

Maka: Probably not…

Me: Fine… Now I want my present! *takes a seat on Black*star's lab* Santa, I want you to kill Soul!

B*S: You're…

Me: Sick… I know! Why does everybody say that? Go and offensive that old hag there!

Medusa and Arachne: Hey!

Me: Never mind…

B*S: Next please! So what do you want from Santa?

Rachel: I want Santa to kill all the snakes on the world!

B*S: Maybe I can do that, HOHOHOO! *Looks at Medusa*

Maka: *dresses up as an elf* Let me help you!

Me: This dare I going to get interesting!

Rachel: Yay! Santa you are awesome! *kisses black*Star*

B*S: Next kid please!

Angela: Hey Santa *pulls beard* ur not Santa ur little one! *kick in nuts*

Mifune: Angela..!

Angela: I don't like Christmas Mifune~

B*S: Hell *Grabs to nuts*

Mifune: Let's go home then…

Angela: Hell yeah!

Me: next on please! Spirit dress as a woman

Spirit: *dresses as woman* MAGAAA HERE'S MOMMY!

Maka: Wtf? Ah! Papa!

Spirit: How do you like it to go shop with me!

Maka: No way!

Spirit: PLEASE MAGAAAA

Maka: Okay…

_In the shop…_

Spirit: Wich one do you like more? The red or the white one?

Maka: *irritated* None of them

Me: I let Marie sing B*S In sleep, you can take him now Tsubaki

B*S: *in sleep* I'm a god! Hyhahaha…

Tsubaki: *picks B*S and throws him into Stein's lab*

Stein: Huh? Dissection? *dissects B*S

Next morning…

B*S: What the hell happened to my body!

Maka: It isn't that worse… stay positive!

Soul: Yeah… Maka It is worse…

B*S: Who the hell did this

Kid: UR SOOO ASSYMETRICAL!

B*S: Okay, Kid didn't do it

Me: Crona give Rieko a hug

Crona: That's the only thing?

Me: Yes…

Crona: O-okay *gives hug*

Rieko: Cute..!

Me: SEE YOU NEXT TIME! REVIEWER THAT I DIDN'T PUT IN THIS CHAPTER WILL BE PUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

End of the chapter…


	5. Author's Note and Special Update

**Note:**

**Hello everyone! I hope you like my Truth or Dare show. But there is are some problems. First I've not enough dares to finish my new chapter, So please be nice and review some good dares. Second I need a little help for a special chapter, so if you've ideas please review them too.**

**Here some next chapter news:**

The popularity of Mr. Corner has approved with 500% This result is immense! We never thought that Crona's personal space should be so popular. We asked the owner what he/she thinks of this weird result

"I-I don't know how to deal with this situation!"

Spirit has gotten a role in the new Romeo and Juliet; here is his first audition scene:

MAGAAAA! MAGAAAA! Where are you my MAGAAAA!

Yesterday January 12th, Marie wanted to make out with Stein, only there is someone that does not approve that. We found the body of the poor Marie a day ago in the underground of Shibusen. If someone has seen something suspicious please call 42 42 564.

Out of a test it turns out that boys really love the make out dares, We asked many of the SE boys and they really like to go into the closet. Now what I want to know; What do the girls think of this?

And I don't love bananas anymore, since I read an article in a teen magazine… This article is not T rated. Let's think of a new obsession! Like: COOKIES OR CHOCOLAT!


End file.
